Efecto secundario
by otradimension
Summary: Ryoma estaba allí sentado mirando aquel maldito test, hacia un par de semanas que no se sentía bien, todas las mañanas vomitaba, al principio pensó que era algún tipo de virus, pero..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Prince of tennis no me pertenece , si me perteneciese habría casi tanto yaoi como partidos de tenis xD**

**Este es mi primer fic de Prince of tennis, así que no sean muy duros conmigo**

**espero sus comentarios para saber si les parece interesante el fic :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

Ryoma estaba allí sentado mirando aquel maldito test, hacia un par de semanas que no se sentía bien, todas las mañanas vomitaba, al principio pensó que era algún tipo de virus estomacal pero lo extraño es que solo le afectaba por las mañanas, luego aparecieron las arcadas ante ciertos olores, eso lo llevo peor, pues su amado ponta ahora le daba unas arcadas impresionantes con solo olerlo, así que tuvo que dejar de tomarlo, después de dos semanas así su prima le trajo un test de embarazo y medio riendo le sugirió que se hiciera la prueba.

- Vamos no pierdes nada, además tus síntomas recuerdan a los de un embarazo - dijo ella sonriendo

- Tal vez olvidaste que soy un chico - dijo el molesto

- Si pero tienes pareja y quien sabe que efectos raros tengan esos zumos que te da el loco de tu sempai- alego ella, realmente no creía que fuera a dar positivo pero tenía que asegurarse aunque sonara muy loca la sola idea

- Bien lo que tu digas- dijo el agarrando la cajita y caminando ofendido hasta el baño, el quería matar a su prima pero ella siempre le comprendió y apoyo en todo, así que tal vez se la dejaría pasar pero solo por esta vez

Y por eso estaba mirando ese maldito test, había dado positivo, aquello estaba convirtiéndose en una broma de muy mal gusto, el comenzó a recordar como conoció y se enamoro de ellos

Hacia 3 años ya, cuando los conoció a todos sus sempais, tan distintos todos y algunos tan molestos a veces, Momo-sempai se convirtió en su amigo y el único que savia de su relación, el jamás le juzgo y siempre le cubría las espaldas para que nadie sospechara, Kaidoh-sempai era raro y poco sociable pero a su modo el siempre estaba si le necesitabas, Oishi-sempai era como la mama de todos siempre preocupado por ellos y siempre parecía no enterarse de nada, Inui-sempai daba miedo siempre con sus datos y su maldita afición a los zumos esos que nadie savia que llevaban y tampoco es que quisieran saberlo, Buchou era para todos y sobre todo para Ryoma esa persona que no solo es un rival sino la meta que te marcas para mejorar, el era increíble fuera y sobretodo dentro de una cancha, Kawamura-sempai tenía doble personalidad, una tímida y un poco dulce, pero cuando cogía una raqueta se convertía en alguien distinto y bastante divertido, Eiji-sempai siempre tan dulce, sociable y cariñoso, se gano rápido la atención de Ryoma, por algún extraño motivo nunca le molesto sus muestras de cariño y poco a poco se dio cuenta que no solo no le molestaban sino que le gustaban, el se sentía bien cuando Eiji le abrazaba, Fuji-sempai daba miedo a casi todos pero a él no, a él le resultaba fascinante, tenerle cerca le aportaba seguridad y jugar contra él era siempre una experiencia excitante.

Eiji-sempai y Fuji-sempai eran pareja, eso era casi un secreto a voces, y el poco a poco fue sintiéndose atraído por ellos, cada uno tenía cosas únicas para él, pero él no era tonto, ellos eran pareja y el solo podía ser su amigo, así que se contentaba con eso, durante el primer año eso fue suficiente para él, jamás se paró a pensar si era raro que casi al final del primer año ambos solían colocarse alado de él, Eiji como siempre le abrazaba y Fuji le sonreía con dulzura a los dos, para Ryoma esos momentos eran los mejores pues los tenía a su lado a ambos, el no veía las miradas de complicidad entre ellos al notar que Ryoma se veía satisfecho teniéndoles a los dos, no querían asustarle pues el recién cumplía 14 años y no podían abordarle directamente, mas aun sin saber que sentía el por ellos, no podían simplemente ir a él y proponerle formar un trió, pues aunque ellos le quisieran no sabían si el chico era gay, o si tomaría bien tal proposición, así que Fuji pensó que lo mejor era acercarse a el poco a poco y ver cómo iba reaccionando a sus acercamientos.

- Ante todo calma, no queremos asustar a nuestro gatito- decía Fuji

- Si tienes razón Syu-chan, nya- respondió Eiji

Pudieron ver que Ryoma se sentía cómodo con ellos y que ante pequeñas muestras de afecto de ellos, no solo no les apartaba, sino que se sonrojaba, cosa que a ellos les parecía de lo más dulce, así que cuando acabaron aquel año y debían separarse pues Fuji y Eiji al ser mayores que Ryoma pasarían a secundaria, decidieron que era hora de dar otro paso, quedaron con él y decidieron arriesgarse y ofrecerle ser una pareja los tres, primero lo invitaron a comer, luego jugaron un rato al tenis y al final de la tarde decidieron que era hora de hablar, llevaban un rato sentados los tres en aquel banco uno a cada lado de Ryoma, el chico se dio cuenta que querían hablar de algo, pero que parecían no atreverse o no sabían cómo iniciar la conversación, así que decidió hablar el

- Sempais, ¿ hay algo de lo que quieran hablar? no se me da la impresión que tienen algo que decir- dijo Ryoma, esperando que no fuese nada malo lo que querían decirle

- Bueno la verdad es que si Ryoma, tu sabes que Eiji y yo somos pareja- comenzó a hablar Fuji- durante este año te hemos cogido cariño y poco a poco los dos comenzamos a sentirnos atraídos por ti, se que puede parecerte raro, pero queríamos saber que sientes tu hacia nosotros y si estarías abierto a ser nuestra pareja, sé que no es lo más habitual, somos chicos y seria una relación de tres, pero realmente creemos que tu nos completas y que funcionaria.

- Si ochibi realmente no daríamos este paso si no estuviéramos seguros de lo que sentimos por ti, nya- dijo Eije y ambos miraron a Ryoma esperando que su reacción no fuera mala

Ryoma estaba en shock, eso era algo que solo en sus sueños pensó que podía pasar, no savia que responder, él sabía lo que sentía por ellos, pero ¿realmente podía funcionar una relación de tres?, el confiaba en ellos, savia que no le harían daño, o al menos eso quería creer él, podía sentir la mirada de los dos sobre él a pesar de que estaba mirando al suelo, entonces se dio cuenta ellos esperaban su respuesta.

- Me gustaría intentarlo- dijo el todo sonrojado

Sintió como era abrazado por los dos, y como le daban un beso en la mejilla.

Desde ese día los tres pasaban juntos todo el tiempo que podían, a nadie parecía extrañarle verles juntos, todos sus amigos tenían asumido aunque de manera equivocada que Fuji y Eiji querían a Ryoma como un hermano pequeño y que por eso lo cuidaban tanto, Eiji seguía abrazándolo y le daba besos en la mejilla, a Ryoma eso le gustaba aunque se sonrojaba mucho al principio, Fuji los protegía y mantenía lejos a chicos y chicas, ahora Ryoma era suyo y solo lo compartiría con Eiji , Inui-sempai solía decir que con esa actitud tan protectora sobre Ryoma había solo un 8% de probabilidades de que encontrara pareja, Fuji al oírle le lanzaba una mirada amenazante en plan " 8% de gente que quiere morir lenta y dolorosamente ", Tezuka-buchou los miraba sin intervenir pues no quería sufrir la ira de Fuji, además no le parecía mal que Ryoma tuviese la protección de Fuji.

Durante el primer año de relación, ellos respetaron que Ryoma era joven, no querían presionarle para tener relaciones intimas, entre ellos todo iba surgiendo de manera natural sin presiones, tenían mucha confianza entre los tres y hablaban de todo.

Un día Momo sorprendió a Ryoma y Fuji besándose, el se enfado creyendo que Fuji se aprovechaba de su amigo, así que le explicaron la verdad, el al inicio se sorprendió muchísimo, pero luego miro a su amigo .

- Ryoma ¿ realmente es lo que tú quieres? si no es así dímelo y le partiré la cara a quien haga falta- dijo Momo mirando fijamente a su amigo Ryoma

- Momo yo les quiero y ellos a mí, nadie obliga a nadie a nada- le respondió Ryoma a él con sinceridad, aunque con miedo a perder la amistad de Momo

- Ok, si es así, por mi está bien, soy tu amigo, yo no te juzgare jamás y tranquilos no diré a nadie, vuestro secreto está a salvo- dijo él con una sonrisa sincera

- Gracias Momo, realmente tenía miedo de perder tu amistad si te enterabas- dijo Ryoma sintiéndose feliz, el podía parecer muy prepotente pero todos sabían que eso solo era una máscara para protegerse

- No seas tonto, esto no cambia quien eres- dijo riendo Momo - solo que es una pena jamás seré tío - dijo el fingiendo un suspiro de resignación

Ante eso Ryoma fingió molestarse y Fuji se echo a reír

- Saa.. quien sabe Momo a lo mejor te sorprendemos y te hacemos tío algún día- respondió Fuji y volvió a reír cuando ambos lo miraron como si estuviera loco

- Si es así me voy mucho más feliz- dijo finalmente Momo mientras se alejaba riendo

Momo como prometió guardo el secreto.

Ryoma sintió las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer aun en contra de su voluntad, como demonios podía estarle pasando esto a él, como se suponía que iba a decírselo a Fuji y Eiji, por dios él era un chico y de solo 16 años, su padre lo mataría al enterarse, eso si no moría de la misma impresión de saber que su hijo era un maldito monstruo, en cuanto a su madre bueno ella era mas comprensiva así que asimilaría la noticia y como siempre la acabaría convirtiendo en algo positivo, siempre podía abortar, eso solucionaría el problema, pero la sola idea izo que su pecho le doliera, su bebe no tenia culpa de nada, lo cual lo llevaba al inevitable momento de contarles la noticia a ellos.

- ¿ Y si me dejan?, ¿ y si no me creen y me toman por loco?- dijo llorando él a su prima que ahora estaba a su lado consolándole

- Ryo-chan, ellos te aman, debes decirles y confiar en vuestro amor- le dijo ella intentando calmarle - acaso ¿ tu abandonarías a alguno de ellos si fuera la situación a la inversa?

El la miro horrorizado

- Por supuesto que no, yo les amo - dijo el intentando dejar de llorar

- Pues confía en ese amor - le dijo ella besando la cabeza de Ryoma

El decidió que su prima tenia razón debía confiar en ellos, se tranquilizo se lavo la cara y acabo de vestirse para ir a entrenar y luego a las clases, el tendría que dejar el tenis y las clases, pues no pensaba aguantar que lo miraran como si fuera un monstruo de feria, con todo eso en mente se dispuso a salir de casa, el realmente estaba muy deprimido, vio que sus novios lo esperaban fuera y suspiro, no podía darles la noticia ahora no estaba preparado, decidió intentar aparentar normalidad.

- Hola - dijo sonriendo y dando un corto beso a los dos

- buenos días- dijeron ellos, Fuji era muy observador y rápidamente se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a Ryoma

- Ryoma , ¿estás bien? - le pregunto Fuji

- Si solo amanecí con un poco de dolor de estomago- mintió el

- Tal vez no deberías entrenar hoy nya- dijo Eiji preocupado por su pequeño amor

- No de verdad no es para tanto, prometo que no forzare- le respondió el, realmente necesitaba jugar un partido de tenis y intentar despejar su mente aunque fuera un rato

Fuji no dijo nada, pero sabía que Ryoma ocultaba algo, decidió esperar a que él quisiera contarle que era, pero decidió que lo mantendría vigilado por si acaso.

Llegaron y se pusieron a entrenar la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, pero no ayudo a despejarse demasiado, necesitaba alguien que realmente le supusiera un desafío para que su mente dejara de pensar en su situación al menos un rato.

- Buchou, jugarías conmigo un partido esta tarde- el pregunto realmente deseando que dijera que si

- Esta bien Echizen, esta tarde jugaremos un partido- tezuka acepto la petición de él, pues también lo noto raro y pensó que podría sentarle bien ese partido

El resto del día paso con cierta normalidad, a la hora de la comida se reunió con sus novios y aunque no tenía mucha hambre intento forzarse a comer y seguir pareciendo normal, a pesar de que no lo conseguía, los dos podían ver como el chico se abstraía de la conversación con facilidad y como su semblante se veía triste cuando creía que ellos no le miraban, Fuji y Eiji estaban cada vez más preocupados por él.

- Syusuke, algo anda mal con ochibi- dijo Eiji preocupado

- Lo se Eiji pero por ahora mejor no agobiarle, estaremos pendientes de él y esperaremos a ver si mas tarde nos cuenta lo que le pasa- dijo Fuji intentando parecer menos preocupado de lo que realmente estaba, no era propio de Ryoma ocultarles nada, ellos siempre se lo contaban todo

La práctica de la tarde empezó con normalidad, cuando Ryoma comenzó su partido contra Tezuka el consiguió olvidarse de todo, se le veía concentrado y feliz, eso tranquilizo a Eiji pero no a Fuji, savia que en un partido realmente desafiante Ryoma podía olvidarse de todo, pero no quería decir que estuviera bien solo que amaba al tenis.

Todo iba bien hasta que su cuerpo decidió recordarle su condición de embarazado, el comenzó a marearse aun así intento seguir con el partido, pero el mareo persistió y comenzó a ir a mas, todos miraron preocupados como Ryoma dejaba pasar una pelota, parado mirando a la nada y después cayó desmayado.

Todos se asustaron, pero Fuji y Eiji sintieron como si su corazón quisiera salirse de su sitio al ver a su amado Ryoma caer inconsciente.

Tezuka se apresuro a llegar hasta Ryoma y pidió a todos que le dieran espacio mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en la cara del muchacho y le llamara por su nombre

- ¿Echizen me oyes?, ¿Echizen estas bien?- repetía el Buchou una y otra vez, preocupado por el joven

Ryoma fue recuperando la conciencia poco a poco, aun un poco desorientado miro a su alrededor y vio a todos preocupados, especialmente a sus dos amantes, que lo miraban completamente pálidos, por el susto que se dieron

- Estoy bien, no sé que me paso, hoy me sentía mal del estomago y apenas comí debió ser eso- dijo intentando parecer convincente

- Esta bien, que todos sigan entrenando, Eiji y Fuji acompañen a casa a Ryoma- dijo tezuka, el savia que nada retendría a esos dos de irse con el chico así que ni lo intento

- Si Buchou - dijeron todos

Una vez en el vestuario, Eiji miraba preocupado y Fuji ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar más aria que Ryoma le dijera que le pasaba aunque le llevase toda la tarde y toda la noche hacerle hablar.

- Ryoma cuéntanos que pasa, y no me vengas con la escusa del estomago que no me lo trago- dijo Fuji muy serio

Ryoma suspiro y intento no volver a echarse a llorar, maldita sea no entendía porque andaba llorando todo el rato como una niña.

- Esta bien, pero no aquí, mejor en mi casa- dijo el intentando prepararse mentalmente para la peor de las reacciones por parte de sus amantes

Los tres se encaminaron a casa de Ryoma, ellos podían ver la tristeza y la preocupación en el rostro del chico, no veían el momento de llegar y saber que era lo que le tenía así de mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**`Prince of tennis no me pertenece**

**Les traigo el 2 capitulo, espero que les guste**

**gracias por todos sus comentarios y sigan diciéndome su opinión **

**disfrútenlo :)**

**CAPITULO 2**

Al llegar a casa de Ryoma, su prima les puso un té y les dejo solos, el les miró y suspiró, sintió como otra vez tenía ganas de echarse a llorar y se maldijo mentalmente, ellos le miraban esperando a que el hablara manteniéndose cerca de él intentando darle todo su apoyo para que se sintiera con fuerzas, fuera lo que fuera lo afrontarían juntos.

- Desde hace 2 semanas no me he sentido bien, todas las mañanas he tenido vómitos y ciertos alimentos y olores me revuelven el estomago- dijo el intentando introducir el tema poco a poco- al comienzo creía que sería algún virus raro y no le di mayor importancia, pasada la primera semana decidí contárselo a mi prima, ya que como sabéis desde hace unos meses vivimos solos ella y yo, como persistía ella decidió comentarle los síntomas al padre de su novio que es médico y parece ser que omitió que yo soy un chico, él le dijo que su recomendación era hacerme un test, pues todos los síntomas concordaban y ella me trajo uno anoche y esta mañana al usarlo dio positivo, no sé cómo pudo pasar- dijo el llorando

- Un test de que ochibi- dijo confuso Eiji, Fuji tenía una ligera idea pero no podía creer que fuera eso

- De embarazo, estoy embarazado, se que suena poco creíble ni yo lo entiendo, pero esta es la verdad- dijo el sin atreverse a mirarles a la cara

Fuji y Eiji se miraron el uno al otro sin dar crédito a lo que habían oído, de todo lo que pensaron que podía ser, esto ni remotamente se les ocurrió, no sabían que decir estaban en shock, jamás pensaron en ser padres, siendo gays era imposible, o al menos eso pensaron ellos siempre hasta hoy.

- Vamos a tener un bebe- dijo Eiji intentando que todo a su alrededor dejase de dar vueltas

- Eso parece- dijo Fuji con los ojos abiertos aun en completo shock

- Porque lo tendremos verdad, yo quiero que tengamos ese bebe, no es como si lo planeásemos pero es nuestro- dijo Eiji asimilando la noticia y cada vez más contento con la idea de ser papa

- Ryoma mírame- dijo finalmente Fuji recuperado del shock inicial- ¿ tu quieres tenerlo?, nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que decidas, pero es tu cuerpo y debe ser tu decisión, aunque nosotros queramos que lo tengas, te apoyaremos si decides que no

- Tengo 16 años, soy un chico, esto ni siquiera tendría que estar pasándome- dijo Ryoma- pero aun así es nuestro bebe y yo quiero tenerlo

Eiji abrazó a Ryoma, mientras gritaba

- vamos a tener un bebe nya, seremos una familia de verdad nyaa- decía todo entusiasmado

Fuji los miraba y sonreía, el también estaba feliz, sabía que no sería fácil pero el protegería a su nueva familia de todo y todos, además sabía que su familia ayudaría encantados cuando lo supieran, ellos no eran de los que juzgan a nadie.

- La cena estará lista en unos minutos- dijo la prima de Ryoma sonriendo feliz al ver que tomaron la noticia bien y que su primo tendría el apoyo de ellos en todo lo que vendría

Fuji y Eiji decidieron pasar la noche con Ryoma, el necesitaba ahora el amor y el apoyo de ellos y ambos se negaron a dejarle solo esa noche, tenían mucho que pensar y planear, debían dar la noticia a sus compañeros pues Ryoma debía dejar el tenis, también tenían que dar la noticia a sus familias, esa era la parte que más miedo daba a Ryoma pues sabía que su padre no tomaría nada bien todo eso.

- ¿Cuándo vendrán tus padres de visita?- preguntó Fuji a Ryoma, el no pensaba dejarle solo cuando le contara todo a sus padres

- creo que este fin de semana vendrán, dijeron que planeaban pasar 2 semanas aquí- dijo él, sus padres se trasladaron por motivos de trabajo, pero llamaban y venían siempre que el trabajo de su madre lo permitía, ellos planeaban regresar en cuanto a ella le concedieran el traslado, Ryoma se quedó alegando que él y su prima podían cuidarse solos, lo cual era verdad solo ocultó el hecho de que no quería alejarse de sus amantes

- Bien nosotros estaremos a tu lado cuando tengas que contarles todo, no te dejaremos solo- dijo Fuji dando un dulce beso a Ryoma

- Nya, claro es el bebe de los tres y te amamos - dijo Eiji dando otro abrazo a Ryoma

- En cuanto a contárselo a los demás, podemos reunirles mañana, solo a los titulares, y contarles, son nuestros amigos, así que todo irá bien ya verás- dijo Fuji mientras internamente pensaba " más les vale porque si ofenden a Ryoma o Eiji los mato"

- Sí, ellos nos apoyarán nya- dijo Eiji dando ánimos a su joven amante

- Bueno supongo que hay que pasar por ello - dijo resignado Ryoma, quien a pesar del apoyo de sus amantes, seguía asustado con su nueva situación y preocupado por lo que sus amigos pensarían

Eiji se durmió abrazando a Ryoma, Fuji decidió mirar por internet, quería saber como cuidar bien de su amante embarazado, a él no le importaba realmente si el bebe era suyo o de Eiji, el lo amaría igual, pues ser hijo de Ryoma era motivo suficiente para que él le amase, además la idea de un bebe que mezclara las peculiaridades de sus dos amantes le encantaba, después de un rato el decidió unirse a sus amantes y dormir un poco, mañana sería un día intenso, uno de muchos.

A la mañana siguiente, fueron despertados por un Ryoma que tiró literalmente al suelo a Fuji al salir corriendo al baño, " malditas nauseas matutinas " pensaba el joven, ambos amantes fueron a intentar ayudar y consolar a su joven amante, eran conscientes de que el joven sería el que peor llevaría todo, no solo por ser el que estaba embarazado y sufriría todos los cambios, sino porque sería el que afrontaría todas las miradas, pero ellos estarían a su lado, casi sin necesidad de hablarlo Eiji y Fuji ya tenían decidido que procurarían que al menos uno de ellos estuviera siempre con el joven, la verdad es que aunque Ryoma jamás necesitó protección al menos hasta ahora, ellos dos eran muy protectores con él, Eiji a pesar de lo dulce e ingenuo que parecía si le tocaban a Ryoma, sacaba otra cara que muy pocos habían visto de él, por suerte no era necesaria casi nunca, pues Fuji era lo suficiente peligroso como para que nadie tocara lo que era suyo, era algo que hasta Yukimura respetaba, claro que en el caso de él era porque se parecían tanto que eran grandes amigos, ya se sabe, las grandes mentes piensan igual.

Cuando estuvieron listos los tres se marcharon. Hoy también había entrenamiento matutino y aprovecharían para reunir a los titulares y darles la noticia, total Fuji y Ryoma dudaban que Eiji pudiera guardar ese secreto más de 30 min, estaba demasiado emocionado.

Ya estaban en las puestas del centro cuando Ryoma comenzó a dudar y a sentir miedo.

- No puedo hacerlo- dijo el joven asustado, tenía miedo de que sus amigos le mirasen como si fuera un monstruo, el no creía poder soportarlo, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan inseguro.

- Ryoma todo irá bien nosotros estamos contigo- le dijo Fuji intentando calmarle

- Nya tranquilo ochibi - le dijo Eiji

Pero Ryoma solo se giró y echó a correr, ellos dos corrieron tras él, pero Ryoma no llegó lejos pues se estampó literalmente contra Tezuka, que llegaba en ese instante, Ryoma le miró y la sola idea de que su Buchou lo llegara a mirar con desprecio hizo que volviera a llorar, el respeto de Tezuka era muy importante para él.

Tezuka no sabía que decir al ver que el joven le miraba y se echaba a llorar, Ryoma no era de los que se dejaban llevar por las emociones y sin embargo ahora estaba agarrado a su camiseta llorando, el no sabía qué hacer así que solo puso sus manos en los hombros del joven intentando darle así consuelo y miró a Fuji buscando una respuesta, Fuji lo miró y suspiró.

- Tenemos que hablar Tezuka, sería bueno que nos reunamos solos los titulares- le dijo Fuji

Tezuka sabía que era algo serio, pues Fuji no se molestaba ni en poner una de sus habituales sonrisas fingidas, estaba muy serio y eso jamás era bueno, el supo en ese mismo instante que esa conversación no iba a ser de las que a él le gustaban.

- Esta bien, nos reuniremos en la clase 1-4, ir yendo vosotros con Ryoma, yo esperaré a los demás y les llevaré- dijo Tezuka quien aun tenía sujeto a Ryoma- Echicen cálmate y vete con Fuji.

Todos sabían que Ryoma respetaba demasiado a su Buchou como para contradecirle, así que sin mirarle a la cara hizo un gesto afirmativo y se dirigió a Fuji quien lo abrazó y los tres se dirigieron hacia la clase 1-4, para esperar allí a los demás.

Pasados 10 minutos, llegó Tezuka con los demás titulares, Ryoma ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarles, Momo supo que algo iba muy mal y se preocupó por su amigo.

- Bien Fuji, ya estamos todos aquí- le dijo Tezuka y esperó, esta sería una charla que jamás olvidaría

Fuji y Eiji tenían un brazo cada uno alrededor de Ryoma dándole su apoyo, habían decidido que lo mejor era dejar que Fuji se ocupara de contarlo.

- Bueno, ante todo esta conversación es privada no pueden andar contándolo a nadie- dijo Fuji en un tono de advertencia- Ryoma va a dejar al menos temporalmente el tenis.

Todos murmuraron asombrados, jamás pensaron que el príncipe del tenis pudiera dejarlo.

- El motivo es que Ryoma está embarazado, parece ser que los zumos de Inui tienen algún pequeño efecto secundario- lo último lo dijo fulminando a Inui con la mirada

Aquellas caras eran dignas de ser retratadas, Tezuka mantuvo su fachada, aunque con enorme esfuerzo y un pequeño temblor en sus manos, que delato lo impactante de la noticia al subirse sus gafas, Oishi, kawamura y Kaido estaban pálidos y con los ojos muy abiertos, Momo tragó saliva sin saber que decir e Inui no era capaz ni de tomar notas, claro que él se recuperó rápido y comenzó a tomar datos.

- ¿Quién es el padre? bueno, el otro padre - preguntó Inui que ya imaginaba que debía ser Fuji o Eiji

- Supongo que debería ser evidente, somos Eiji y yo - dijo Fuji en tono neutro - antes de que pregunten, los tres somos pareja desde hace 2 años, pero no lo dijimos porque no sabíamos como reaccionaríais.

Oishi en ese instante se desmayó, Kaido solo soltó su típico fsss y miro al suelo sonrojado sin saber qué hacer, Kawamura se agachó a atender a Oishi sin saber que decir, Inui tomaba datos como si no hubiera un mañana, Tezuka fulminaba a Fuji y Eiji con la mirada y Momo aun procesaba la nueva información de que su amigo siendo chico estaba embarazado.

Todo ese tiempo Eiji mantuvo a Ryoma abrazado tratando de calmarle pues el joven estaba casi temblando, Ryoma no levantó la cabeza ni una sola vez, realmente el no quería ver lo que las caras de sus amigos reflejasen en ese instante, finalmente el primero en hablar fue Momo, por muy impactado que estuviera aun, su amigo necesitaba su apoyo y eso era lo único importaba ahora

- Bueno parece que al final si seré tío- dijo Momo sonriendo intentando quitar tensión - Ryoma cuentas con todo mi apoyo

Fuji y Eiji miraron a Momo y le sonrieron, dándole un muchas gracias silencioso, Ryoma levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo y todos pudieron ver que el joven había estado llorando silenciosamente todo ese rato.

- Gracias Momo-sempai- dijo Ryoma dedicando una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo

- Fsss, también tienen mi apoyo para cuanto necesiten - dijo Kaido

- El mío está claro que también lo tenéis- dijo Kawamura que ahora ayudaba a Oishi a levantarse del suelo

- Yo también estoy con vosotros para lo que necesitéis - dijo Oishi ya un poco recuperado

- Todos os apoyaremos, somos un equipo dentro y fuera de la cancha- dijo Tezuka intentando dar ánimos a Ryoma

- Si yo igual, ¿ puedo tomar muestras de sangre a Ryoma para investigar que pasó y que zumo lo causó?- dijo Inui con una sonrisa

- De eso nada, tus zumos son los causantes de este lio- dijo Eiji molesto

- Bueno, pero es un gran descubrimiento además sería bueno saber si pudo causar otros efectos secundarios- dijo Inui sonriendo internamente, pues el quería esos datos a toda costa

Ryoma palideció ante la idea de mas efectos secundarios.

- Gracias a todos por su apoyo y dejaré que me tome una muestra de sangre Inui-sempai, pero no pienso tomar nada más que prepare usted- dijo serio Ryoma

- Bien, me marcho a revisar mis datos y a preparar las cosas para la muestra de sangre, a también necesitare una muestra de orina y de pelo- dijo Inui mientras se marchaba entusiasmado con todos sus nuevos datos

- Fuji ¿realmente vamos a dejar que Inui se acerqué a nuestro Ryoma? no me fio de él- dijo Eiji haciendo un pequeño puchero

- Si Eiji, pero será bajo mi supervisión- respondió Fuji tranquilizando a su amante pelirrojo

- ¿Lo saben vuestros padres?- preguntó Oishi

- Aun no, la verdad es que vosotros sois los primeros a los que les contamos la noticia- dijo sinceramente Fuji

Ryoma volvió a temblar ante la idea de lo que podía pasar cuando se lo contara a su padre

- Bueno si necesitas cualquier cosa Ryoma llámame, les veo en el entrenamiento de la tarde- dijo Tezuka dando la reunión por terminada- Ryoma sigues siendo parte del equipo así que puedes estar con nosotros en los entrenamientos si lo deseas, aunque no puedas jugar- sin esperar respuesta se marcho

Una vez todos se marcharon dejando a los tres amantes solos, estos decidieron salir a tomar un poco el aire, aun faltaban 40 min para que las clases comenzaran.

- Ves como todo fue bien- dijo Fuji al joven que ahora se veía tranquilo

- Si, pero pronto comenzaran los rumores cuando vean que dejé el tenis, y luego comenzará a notarse- dijo el suspirando resignado

- Todo a su debido tiempo, cuando ese puente llegue ya lo cruzaremos- respondió Fuji, el sabía que antes del fin de semana, la noticia de que algo le pasaba al príncipe del tenis ya habría llegado a otros equipos de tenis, no tardarían en aparecer Atobe y Yukimura para saber que pasaba, tal vez debería llamar a Yukimura y contárselo para que le ayudara de ser necesario, si, el pensaría en ello durante la mañana.

Cuando llegó el momento de comenzar las clases Fuji y Eiji se despidieron de Ryoma y le dijeron que si necesitaba lo que fuera que fuese a buscarles a clase o mandase a alguien y ellos acudirían rápido, realmente no querían dejarle pero no podían hacer nada, Ryoma tampoco es que quisiera quedarse solo pero sabía que tenían que ir a clase.

" Vamos Ryoma jamás has sido un cobarde, tu puedes con esto, recuerda no estás solo" se dijo el joven mentalmente intentando darse ánimos a sí mismo, mientras se sentaba en su asiento preparándose para su primera clase.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: princes of tennis no me pertenece**

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste, **

**gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo espero con ganas saber que les parece este capitulo**

**A Maria me comento sobre lo fuera de el pj que esta Ryoma, bueno eso tiene esplicacion , acaba de enterarse de su embarazo y siendo chico y de 16 años , pues es como para llorar jeje, mas adelante volverá poco a poco a ser un poco mas el mismo aunque con las hormonas nunca se sabe jiji **

**disfrútenlo**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

La mañana transcurrió lentamente pero con normalidad, durante la comida Fuji le dijo que había estado investigando y era normal que se sintiera más sensible, parece que todo era cosa de las hormonas que se volvían idiotas durante el embarazo, Ryoma suspiró resignado y Eiji le dio un beso, de los tres Eiji era el más emocionado con lo de ser papa, Ryoma aun intentaba asimilarlo y Fuji aunque estaba emocionado también estaba preocupado por Ryoma.

Cuando las clases finalizaron Ryoma acompañó a sus amantes a la práctica de tenis, no es que él quisiera estar allí pero Fuji se negaba a dejarle ir solo a casa, así que no le quedó más alternativa que quedarse, tal como supuso Fuji al no ver a Ryoma entrenar los rumores comenzaron, todos asociaron su desmayo del día anterior con que hoy no entrenase, no tardaría en extenderse todo tipo de posibles causas, aunque dudaba que por ahora nadie diera con la verdadera causa, los titulares guardaron silencio y cerraron filas en torno a Ryoma protegiendo a su joven amigo y Tezuka no tardó en poner orden para callar a los que cuchicheaban, Ryoma miraba desde debajo de un árbol donde estaba sentado, el quería jugar a tenis y saber que no podría en muchos meses lo podía de muy mal humor.

- Echicen ¿ sigues sintiéndote mal? - preguntó Horio un poco preocupado

- No me apetece hablar- le respondió Ryoma bajando su gorra para que no viera su tristeza

Pasado un rato, Fuji miró hacia donde estaba Ryoma pero no lo encontró allí, así que comenzó a buscarle sin moverse de donde estaba, al no encontrarle se preocupó

- Tezuka, ahora regreso- dijo Fuji alejándose sin esperar autorización

Tezuka miró y al no ver a Ryoma entendió la preocupación de Fuji así que no dijo nada, además Fuji siempre hacia lo que quería. Fuji encontró a su joven amante detrás de los vestuarios, golpeando una pelota con la que estaba descargando toda su frustración, se quedó unos minutos mirándole, luego decidió que lo mejor era hablar con él antes de que acabara derribando la pared trasera de los vestuario con su frustración.

- Ryoma, si sigues golpeando tan fuerte la pelota acabarás haciéndote daño- le dijo - ¿quieres que hablemos?

- No quiero hablar, quiero... no sé qué mierda quiero, solo déjame en paz Fuji- le respondió Ryoma de mal humor mientras seguía golpeando la pelota

Fuji suspiro, sabía que las próximas semanas serian difíciles, incluso puede que lo fueran los próximos meses dependiendo de cómo fueran las cosas y Fuji odiaba no tener las cosas bajo control.

- Ryoma, entiendo cómo te sientes pero..- Fuji no pudo acabar de hablar ante la furia repentina de Ryoma

- ¿Que entiendes?, no eres tu el que tiene que dejar el tenis, no eres tu el que tendrá que soportar todos esos malestares durante meses, no eres tu el que al mirarse al espejo ya no sabe quien mierda es, así que no me digas que lo entiendes porque no tienes ni idea Fuji- dijo furioso Ryoma

Lanzó al suelo la raqueta y se alejó, mientras se iba Eiji se acercó a él corriendo pero fue apartado de un empujón, Eiji se quedo parado sin saber que hacer, se acercó a Fuji el cual no se había movido ni un milímetro, jamás había visto a Ryoma así y aunque sabía que todo era producto de las hormonas y el miedo, las palabras de su joven amante le dolieron

- Syusuke que ha pasado- preguntó Eiji abrazando por la espalda a Fuji

- Ryoma está demasiado confuso y asustado, tendremos que tener mucha paciencia y ser comprensivos con el- dijo Fuji sintiéndose tan impotente por no saber cómo mas ayudar a Ryoma

- Todo irá bien Syusuke, no te deprimas, Ryoma necesita que seamos fuertes - dijo con dulzura Eiji que había oído lo que Ryoma dijo

Por desgracia Eiji no fue el único que lo escuchó, casi todos lo oyeron y eso sería el principio de los rumores sobre la posible enfermedad de Ryoma Echicen y su doloroso alejamiento del deporte que amaba, el resto de los titulares del seigaku se miraron con tristeza unos a otros sin saber qué hacer para ayudar a sus amigos.

Cuando pasados 5 minutos Ryoma dejó de correr y se puso a pensar en sus palabras, se sintió muy culpable.

" Fuji solo quería apoyarme y yo lo trate fatal soy un idiota" se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba sin rumbo, " a este paso solo conseguiré que me odien los dos y les perderé " pensó cada vez mas deprimido, estuvo andando sin rumbo durante mucho rato sumido en sus pensamientos cada vez se sentía más culpable y más triste " yo no quiero perderles, pero ahora Fuji debe estar enfadado conmigo" pensó mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

- Echicen - alguien le llamó desde detrás de él, estaba tan sumido en su dolor que no reconoció la voz, el se giró para ver quién era, allí estaban Yukimura y Sanada, que ahora lo miraban extrañados pues jamás le habían visto llorar, eso les preocupo.

- Echicen ¿ estás bien, porque lloras que pasó?- preguntó Yukimura preocupado, el joven le caía bien y además era la pareja de su amigo el no le dejaría allí solo

Ryoma solo agachó la cabeza y siguió llorando, Yukimura le abrazó, no sabía porque pero se le veía tan triste e indefenso allí llorando, ellos solo habían conocido al Ryoma orgulloso y terco, pero ahora tenían delante a un chico que parecía completamente indefenso.

- Sanada, llama a Fuji- le dijo Yukimura

Mientras tanto Fuji y Eiji buscaban a Ryoma pues su prima les dijo que no había llegado a casa, estaban muy preocupados los dos, no sabían dónde podía estar y para colmo Ryoma se dejó la mochila con su móvil en la puerta de los vestuarios así que no podían llamarle, en ese instante sonó el móvil de Fuji, el se apresuró a contestar.

- Diga- contesto nervioso

- Fuji soy Sanada, estamos con Echicen, ven al parque del estanque- dijo Sanada

- Voy, estaré allí en unos minutos, ¿como está? - preguntó Fuji sabiendo que si Sanada llamaba era porque no lo vieron bien

- Esta con Yukimura, el está llorando, te esperamos en la entrada norte- dijo el

- Vale gracias- dijo Fuji y colgó luego se giró a Eiji que esperaba ansioso que le contara- Ryoma está con Yukimura y Sanada, tenemos que ir al parque del estanque entrada norte, parece que lo encontraron de casualidad allí llorando.

Los dos se dirigieron allí lo más rápido que pudieron, mientras Ryoma seguía llorando en brazos de Yukimura que miraba confuso a Sanada, esperaba que Fuji pudiera aclararle que le pasaba al pobre chico.

pasados unos minutos, Ryoma se había calmado un poco, se sentía tan avergonzado de haber llorado frente a ellos, pero Yukimura solo le sonrió con cariño, Ryoma pensó " quién diría viéndole sonreír que es tan sádico como syusuke"

- Gracias Yukimura-sempai- dijo el joven avergonzado

- No tienes porque agradecerme no hice nada- dijo el aun sin soltar al joven- Fuji llegará en cualquier momento, sentémonos a esperar- le dijo guiándole a un banco cercano

- ¿Quieres agua o un refresco?- le preguntó Sanada

- No gracias Sanada-sempai- dijo educadamente

Ambos le miraban un poco asombrados, parecía no haber rastro del joven orgulloso que conocían, ante ellos tenían a un chico avergonzado y triste, a lo lejos vieron aparecer a Fuji y Eiji que venían andando a paso rápido y con cara de preocupación.

- Mira ahí llegan los dos- dijo Yukimura intentando que el joven se animara.

Pero ante su asombro el chico ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, Ryoma se sentía demasiado avergonzado por cómo les había tratado sobre todo a Fuji, así que prefería no mirarles.

- Gracias por llamar y por quedaros con el - dijo Fuji - Ryoma mírame- el joven levantó la cabeza y le miró en su mirada Fuji vio que se sentía mal por lo que pasó- todo está bien vale, luego lo hablaremos con calma- y le dio un beso con el que intentó trasmitirle lo mucho que le amaba.

Eiji se quedo abrazado a Ryoma, mientras Fuji se apartó un poco con Yukimura y Sanada, para contarles todo, Sanada mantuvo su rostro el cual no trasmitía ninguna emoción pero sus ojos delataban su sorpresa ante lo que escuchó, por su parte Yukimura apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba, ahora entendía el comportamiento del joven, era normal que se sintiera tan asustado ante semejante sorpresa, claro que mediante proceso la información, una idea vino a su mente y miró a Sanada con una sonrisa que a este no le gusto nada y que causo que se pusiera pálido ante lo que él ya sabía que sería una larga batalla contra su amante, batalla que sabía de antemano ya estaba perdida para él.

Pasearon un rato por el parque, mientras para desgracia de Sanada, Yukimura pedía detalles sobre ese zumo, al enterarse de que no sabían que zumo fue y que Inui tendría que investigar, Yukimura tuvo otra idea y Sanada al verle sonreír suspiró con resignación.

- Fuji que te parece si envio a Yanagi para que colabore con Inui, así con dos genios de los datos todo será más rápido y preciso- dijo sonriendo angelicalmente, lo cual jamás era bueno para otros solo era bueno para él.

- Me parece una gran idea, mientras le adviertas que se ande con cuidado, porque si toca a Ryoma sin mi permiso puede tener algún lamentable accidente- dijo Fuji sonriendo a su amigo.

- Las mentes sádicas piensan igual- dijo Ryoma y los otros dos sintieron un escalofrió, mientras que Ryoma sonrió pues intuía que no sería el único chico con este problema en los próximos meses o años, dos sádicos le miraron sonriendo cariñosamente.

Pasado un rato se despidieron de ellos y caminaron los tres a casa de Ryoma, pero esa noche Eiji no podía quedarse había prometido a sus hermanas ir con ellas a ver una película, así que se despidieron a mitad de camino.

-mañana estaré aquí a recogeros para ir a clase- dijo un poco apenado Eiji

- Diviértete con tus hermanas nosotros estaremos bien - le respondió Fuji

- Si diviértete- dijo Ryoma

Fuji y Ryoma llegaron a casa del joven, después de cenar subieron al cuarto de Ryoma, el joven aun se sentía un poco mal por lo de antes.

- Syusuke lamento todo lo de antes, yo solo me sentía tan frustrado - dijo el apenado

- Ryoma no pasa nada, se que estas soportando mucho en poco tiempo y me gustaría poder hacer mas, solo que no se que mas puedo hacer- dijo Fuji con sinceridad

- Sabes si no fuera por ti y Eiji creo que ya me habría vuelto loco, pero tengo miedo mañana es viernes y seguro que vienen mis padres, mi viejo es un pervertido que siempre soñó que yo fuera algo así como su reflejo, que fuera tan grande o más que él en el mundo del tenis y tan mujeriego como el- dijo Ryoma- mi primer recuerdo es con una raqueta de tenis, el jamás ha sido como los demás padres, tal vez debí hacerte caso y contarle antes que soy gay, al menos no serian tantas noticias de golpe

- Ahora no tiene caso pensar en eso, puede que de inicio lo tome mal, pero si le das tiempo para asimilarlo todo seguro que lo aceptara- le dijo Fuji sentándose a su lado y abrazándole.

Ryoma le besó, Fuji correspondió ambos habían tenido un mal día y sentir la cercanía del otro era casi una necesidad, los besos de Fuji eran fuego para Ryoma quien ahora solo podía pensar en lo mucho que añoraba sentir las caricias de su amante sádico.

Fuji desnudo a su joven amante lentamente, él le haría olvidar todo al menos durante un rato, sabía muy bien que volvía loco a Ryoma, beso y mordisqueó su cuello sintiendo como su amante gemía, el sonrió, mañana era posible que los padres de su joven amante aparecieran y que todo se convirtiese en un infierno durante días, pero esta noche el le recordaría a Ryoma lo mucho que lo amaba y que estaría siempre a su lado, lo haría dándole tanto placer que su joven amante olvidaría hasta su nombre, esta noche seria toda dedicada al placer del chico, Fuji fue bajando lentamente sin dejar de besar y morder el cuerpo de su amante, mientras su mano derecha acariciaba su estomago acercándose y alejándose del miembro de Ryoma, haciendo gemir de placer y molestia a su amante.

Ryoma ahora ya no pensaba en nada su mente estaba solo llena Fuji, el mundo podía acabarse mañana que a él le daba igual, solo existía el ahora para él y ese ahora estaba lleno de placer y de promesas de amor eterno que los dos amantes sabían que eran echas de corazón.

Fue una noche larga y muy placentera para ambos, cuando acabaron Ryoma se quedó dormido con su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante, ambos abrazados y por primera vez en días ambos sonriendo felices, solo les faltaba Eiji para que su felicidad fuera completa.

Ryoma se durmió sabiendo que su miedo le hizo olvidar que sus amantes lo amaban tanto como él a ellos y que juntos podían con todo, hasta con el posible odio y rechazo del resto del mundo, eso incluía a su padre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí os dejo otro capitulo , he estado enferma y por eso tarde mas en publicar lo lamento**

**por favor díganme que os va pareciendo la historia, también acepto sugerencias para esta y futuras historias gracias**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

Ryoma despertó sonriendo, se sentía relajado sin toda la tensión que le había acompañado en los últimos días, claro que eso duro solo hasta que su cuerpo decidió recordarle su condición de embarazado y tuvo que salir corriendo al baño, " dios como odio las mañanas " pensó el joven mientras sentía la mano de Fuji acariciar su espalda recordándole que no estaba solo.

Después de desayunar se prepararon para salir, Fuji estaba contento pues podía ver en la cara de su chico que estaba mucho más tranquilo que el día anterior, antes de salir Fuji tomo por la cintura a Ryoma y atrayéndolo hacia él lo beso, mientras que con la otra mano acaricio amorosamente su mejilla, cuando se separo de él antes de soltarle, le miro a los ojos y apoyando su frente en la de su joven amante le dijo

- Te amo muchísimo Ryoma- y volvió a besarle para después encaminarse a la salida con ganas los dos de ver a su otro amante.

Fuera esperaba Eiji quien se alegro de verles, mas aun cuando se percato de la tranquilidad que reflejaba el rostro de su amado Ryoma.

- Buenos dias nyaa- dijo feliz, mientras abrazaba a Ryoma y le besaba, el joven correspondió al beso y rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su amante pelirrojo, muy feliz de verle, luego miro a Fuji y casi salto sobre, ambos se fundieron en un beso, cuando se separaban Eiji susurro al oído de su amante sádico- me alegra ver que la noche a solas sirvió para calmar los miedos de los dos- y le sonrió como solo el pelirrojo savia, haciendo la felicidad de Fuji completa.

Esa mañana no había practicas de tenis, por eso les sorprendió a ellos ver a todos sus amigos allí en la puerta esperando por ellos, parece que ayer también se quedaron muy preocupados.

- Me alegra verles llegar juntos y sonriendo- dijo Oishi, todos sabían que sus palabras eran de corazón

Todos les miraron contentos de ver que estaban bien, incluso Tezuka tenía una sonrisa aunque muy discreta.

- Me ha llamado Yanagi, dice que el lunes vendrá y se quedara en Seigaku hasta que finalicemos la investigación, parece que Yukimura le consiguió un permiso de dos semanas- dijo sonriendo Inui - y me dio un recado de Yukimura para ti Fuji, dijo que espera que puedas conseguirme uno a mí, para que así nos centremos solo en lo importante nuestra investigación- esto último lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- Claro dalo por hecho, luego hablo con el director seguro que no le importara - respondió con una sonrisa que envió un escalofrió a todos los presentes.

Todos entraron y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas clases, extrañados por las miradas y cuchicheos que ocurrían al paso de cada uno de ellos, aunque con Ryoma fue peor el podía ver como algunos lo miraban con tristeza como si pensaran, pobre tan joven y con tan poca vida por delante, eso lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, no entendía porque lo miraban así.

Cuando entro en clase fue derecho a su mesa, intentando ignorar las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros, total nunca les prestaba atención, pero tuvo que aparecer Horio a estropear su paz mental.

- Buenos días Echicen, ¿ como estas?- dijo en tono un poco preocupado

- Buenos días, bien- respondió Ryoma y volvió a tratar de ignorar a todos especialmente a Horio

- Echicen si necesitas algo sabes que soy tu amigo solo dímelo- dijo suavemente Horio

Ryoma lo miro extrañado, " ¿qué demonios le pasa hoy a todo el mundo?" se pregunto mentalmente.

- Necesito silencio- le respondió y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana

Horio se dirigió a su asiento, conocía a Ryoma desde hacía mucho y sabia que a pesar de su fachada, siempre le ayudo cuando él lo necesito, eran amigos a pesar de no parecerlo, pero siempre era tan difícil conseguir que Ryoma se dejara ayudar que Horio aprendió que lo mejor era estar cerca y esperar por si le necesitaba pero molestándole lo menos posible.

Fuji y Eiji estaban preocupados, sabían que muchos oyeron las palabras de Ryoma y parecía que fueron mal interpretadas, habían escuchado a algunos susurrar que parecía ser Ryoma el príncipe del tenis se retiraba por una grave enfermedad y como consecuencia de ese rumor todos los que lo conocían o admiraban estaban tristes, pues parecía ser que el equipo lo estaba manteniendo en secreto, para intentar proteger al joven.

Fuji habría reído de no ser porque le preocupaba que los rumores y las miradas agobiaran a su ya estresado joven amante, Eiji por su parte lanzaba miradas de odio a todos y miraba a Fuji con cara de gatito asustado, a Fuji le parecía la cosa más linda cuando hacia esas caras.

Cuando llego la hora de comer, un sádico y un pelirrojo fueron a buscar a su joven amante, al llegar a su clase pudieron ver que estaba hablando por teléfono, sabían que no eran buenas noticias pues la cara del joven mostraba lo inquieto que estaba, ellos decidieron no interrumpir.

- Gracias por avisarme Nanami, nos vemos luego- dijo Ryoma dando la conversación por finalizada

- Ryoma ¿ va todo bien? - decidió preguntar Eiji viendo que su joven amante guardaba el móvil

- Si, solo lo esperado, mis padres acaban de llegar y mi prima me llamo para avisarme- dijo el suspirando resignado ante lo que se avecinaba

- Vamos a comer, no le des más vueltas nosotros estaremos a tu lado, veras como todo acaba bien- Fuji intento calmarle

El joven asintió con la cabeza, no tenía sentido seguir torturándose, pues no había marcha atrás, esa tarde contaría todo a sus padres y aceptaría con resignación lo que pasara, el tenia claro que no renunciaría a sus amantes ni a su bebe, solo esperaba que su padre no le hiciera escoger, porque aunque le dolería muchísimo el tenia muy clara su elección.

El resto del día paso mas rápido de lo que Ryoma deseaba.

Los tres chicos estaban parados frente a la casa de Ryoma, sus amantes esperaban pacientemente a que el joven se sintiera con fuerzas para entrar, sabían lo duro que estaba resultándole a su joven amante entrar a su casa, sabiendo lo que tenía que contar.

- Entremos- dijo el joven sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba

Nada más entrar fueron recibidos por los padres que estaban muy contentos de ver a su hijo, Ryoma intento aparentar normalidad.

- Hijo, me alegra verte, que tal un partido- dijo Nanjiroh contento de ver a su hijo- vaya trajiste a tus amigos, haber cuando traes una novia- dijo riendo

Ryoma sintió como un nudo se formaba en la boca de su estomago.

- Hola hijo- dijo su madre abrazándole amorosamente- te extrañe tanto

- Yo también me alegro de veros- dijo el tomando fuerzas para lo que pudiera pasar a partir de ese momento- tengo algo importante que contaros

Sus padres lo miraron extrañados ante la repentina seriedad de su hijo, lo que más les preocupo fue el miedo que podían ver en los ojos de su hijo.

- Claro, sentémonos así hablaremos más cómodamente- dijo la madre

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, sus padres estaban justo frente a él, sus amantes se pusieron uno a cada lado suyo, apoyando cada uno una mano en las piernas de Ryoma para darle ánimos y recordarle que no estaba solo, su prima miraba desde la puerta de la cocina y le dio una sonrisa con la que le trasmitía que ella también estaba de su parte, el joven cogió aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Tal vez debí contaros antes gran parte de lo que os diré ahora, pero me dio miedo, yo...- Ryoma sintió como su voz se negaba a salir, y apretó las manos de sus amantes intentando coger fuerzas- yo soy gay y ellos dos son mis amantes, sé que no es lo que esperabais y que no es lo habitual pero nos queremos- su madre sonreía ella ya intuía eso desde hace mucho, pero su padre se mantenía serio mirándoles, Ryoma decidió continuar- hay algo más que debo contaros, realmente no sé cómo pudo pasar pero estoy embarazado - dijo y espero a que sus padres reaccionaran pues ahora ambos estaban mirándole intentando procesar lo oído

- Ryoma ¿ estás seguro de eso?, me refiero a que bueno- su madre intentaba hablar pero no acababa de salir de su sorpresa

- Si mama estoy seguro, me hice uno de esos test y dio positivo - dijo el

Antes de que su madre pudiera hablar su padre se levanto, en su cara podía verse claramente el odio hacia los amantes de su hijo.

- Nanjiroh ¿ dónde vas?- dijo Rinko a su marido echándole una mirada de advertencia

- Donde ellos no este, lo último que quiero ahora es mirarles a la cara, porque lo único que quiero hacer al mirarles es sacarlos de mi casa a golpes- con eso se marcho dando un sonoro portazo

Ryoma ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mirar a su padre a la cara mientras él decía todo eso, el siempre aparentaba indiferencia y molestia hacia su padre pero realmente el admiraba a su padre al menos en el tenis no en lo pervertido que era, por eso sentir todo ese odio que venía de su padre fue como si aplastaran su corazón con una enorme piedra, su madre suspiro y miro a su hijo que estaba ahora llorando.

- Ryoma cariño, tu padre solo necesita tiempo para asimilarlo todo, el es torpe mostrando sus sentimientos pero tú eres lo más importante para él, solo dale unos días para asumir todo y volverá a ser el de siempre ya verás- intento calmar ella a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba - además llorar no le hará bien a mi nieta, así que cálmate - le dijo sonriendo, o si ella ya había decidido que el bebe seria niña

- Bueno y vosotros que intenciones tenéis, sois los novios de él y uno de ustedes es el padre del bebe, así que díganme- les dijo mirándoles seria pero sin rastro de odio o enfado

- Nosotros amamos a Ryoma y al bebe- dijo Eiji abrazando a Ryoma

- Así es, nos da igual de quien de los dos sea el bebe, los tres seremos sus padres y tenemos intención de amar y cuidar a Ryoma toda la vida, sé que no es lo habitual pero ellos son mi vida y los amo por igual a ambos- dijo con seriedad Fuji

La madre de Ryoma los miro y sonrió con dulzura

- Estoy contenta de que mi hijo tenga dos chicos tan guapos y que lo aman tanto, además voy a ser abuela- dijo feliz- are tu plato favorito para cenar así lo celebraremos- y se fue a la cocina

Realmente Ryoma no tenia apetito, en su mente seguía repitiéndose las palabras de su padre y aunque ya no lloraba sus ojos reflejaban la enorme tristeza que sentía, el no estaba tan seguro como su madre del perdón de su padre.

Era la hora de la cena y su padre no había aparecido aun, su madre se esforzaba para que Ryoma no se deprimiese y el intento parecer lo más normal que pudo, pero con cada minuto que pasaba el peso en su corazón dolía mas, habían acabado de cenar cuando Nanjiro regreso, estaba completamente borracho

- Que hacen aun en mi casa, largo malditos, el solo mirarles me da ganas de matarles a golpes- dijo él y cogiendo un jarrón lo lanzo hacia donde ellos tres estaban.

Ellos lo esquivaron con facilidad, aunque las palabras de Nanjiroh no salían realmente de su corazón sino del miedo y la frustración, Ryoma sintió que algo se rompía dentro suyo y abrazado a Eiji llorando

- Syusuke, Eiji sáquenme de aquí por favor- dijo el llorando, no podía quedarse allí y soportar más las palabras cargadas de odio de su padre, Eiji le abrazaba con fuerza también impactado por lo ocurrido y dirigió una mirada de dolor a Fuji

- Sra Echicen, lamento todo esto pero creo que lo mejor para todos es que Ryoma se venga a mi casa al menos por ahora- dijo Fuji intentando aguantarse las ganas de matar al padre de su joven amante, antes de salir el abrió los ojos y miro directamente a Nanjiroh en su voz pudo notarse toda la furia que estaba intentando controlar- no se acerque a Ryoma a menos que sea para disculparse y actuar como debería hacerlo un buen padre

Despues de esas palabras se marcharon, dejando a un Nanjiroh ahora sereno del miedo que recorrió su cuerpo al ver y sentir la rabia del novio de su hijo, por su parte Rinko miro a su marido furiosa

- Escúchame bien Nanjiro Echicen, más vale que lo superes rápido porque no voy a perder a mi hijo por tu incapacidad para asumir la realidad y aceptarla, me has entendido- le dijo enfadada y con los brazos en jarra, mostrándole que hablaba seriamente

Fuera de la casa Ryoma lloraba desconsoladamente, Eiji intentaba consolarle pero no podía pues el mismo sentía las lagrimas caer ante el dolor de toda aquella situación, Fuji llamo a su hermana.

- Hermana necesito que pases a recogerme con el coche, cuando llegues te explico no tardes- dijo él y colgó, savia que su hermana no necesitaba mas explicaciones para entender que era importante

El abrazo a sus dos amantes intentando calmarles, pero por más que quiso no encontró palabras para consolar a Ryoma, realmente no savia que decir, jamás pensó que lo tomaría tan mal el padre de su joven amante y el mismo se encontraba luchando contra el dolor y la rabia por todo lo que paso.

Su hermana no tardo en llegar, al llegar miro a su hermano extrañada por la escena ante ella

- Suban al coche, ya hablaremos en casa- dijo ella

Durante el corto trayecto hasta la casa de la familia Fuji, Ryoma se calmo un poco, los dos amantes mantenían abrazado a su joven amor, La hermana de Fuji miraba todo desde el espejo retrovisor del coche y sonreía con una mezcla de dulzura y tristeza, ella hacía mucho que savia que ese joven era también pareja de su hermano, ella pensó en la tirada de cartas que había echo horas antes, aun no acababa de comprenderla, ahora sabia que el dolor que las cartas reflejaban provenía de lo que fuese que les paso, pero porque salió también un embarazo en las cartas era aun un misterio para ella, su hermano era gay así que no podía haber ninguna chica en su vida sentimental eso lo tenía claro " ¿ me abre equivocado al interpretar las cartas?" pensó ella.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Echicen, Nanami consolaba a su tía que lloraba amargamente por todo lo ocurrido, Rinko no conseguía entender el comportamiento de su marido, cuando conoció a Nanjiroh supo que el tenis era su pasión, toda su vida giraba en torno a ese deporte, pero eso cambio cuando tubo por primera vez a Ryoma en sus brazos, ella vio como el mundo de su marido se transformaba, para el dejo de existir todo, solo su hijo importaba, ella savia que su marido tenía problemas para expresar a otros lo que sentía con palabras y la relación entre padre e hijo siempre fue diferente y especial, además ellos se parecían tanto, para ambos el tenis era su primer amor, uno no entendía eso si no les veía jugar, en la cancha ambos eran dioses y conseguían asombrar a todos, eran orgullosos y ambos eran tan torpes para expresar lo que sentían, al menos con palabras, pues si les conocías sus ojos te lo decían todo, también estaban esas sonrisas que solo estaban destinadas a ser vistas por los que ellos amaban y que eran únicas y tan cálidas, ella no conseguía entender lo ocurrido antes y solo esperaba que su marido rectificara.

Fuera sentado en la pista de tenis que tenían en la casa, estaba Nanjiroh, el no podía dejar de pensar en todos los recuerdos que tenia con su hijo, el lo amaba, su hijo era todo su mundo desde el día en que nació, no es que le importara que fuera gay, eso podía asumirlo, que tuviese dos amantes le molestaba, aunque el podía reconocer que si fueran dos chicas no le importaría, así que era egoísta y estúpido no aceptarlo, el quería la felicidad de su hijo y si esos dos eran su felicidad el tendría que asumirlo, pero que su hijo estuviera embarazado por dios eso no era posible, los hombres no se quedaban embarazados y además eso destrozaba todos los planes de futuro de su hijo, el siempre quiso que se convirtiese en una leyenda del tenis y sabia que Ryoma tenía lo que se necesitaba para eso, no solo poseía su propio estilo de tenis sino que además podía copiar el de otros con relativa facilidad eso junto con espíritu competitivo lo hacían único, pero ahora eso ya no pasaría nunca, jamás seria una legenda del tenis ni conocería mundo, ese bebe lo cambiaba todo.

- Ese bebe- dijo en voz alta Nanjiroh y entonces se dio cuenta como había sido tan estúpido, el dejo todo por su hijo y jamás se arrepintió, ni una sola vez , pues su hijo era lo primero para él, todo lo que pensó que era su futuro cambio poco a poco al saber que sería padre y había sido tan estúpido como para culpar a su hijo y a los otros dos chicos, porque con ese bebe su hijo aria lo que él- como pude ser tan estúpido y culparle por hacer lo que hace casi 17 años hice yo- si, el conocía a su muchacho y sabia que ese bebe seria su vida igual que él fue la suya, al darse cuenta de eso lloro con amargura- Ryoma que he hecho hijo mío, perdóname- dijo llorando solo en aquella pista de tenis, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida, el peor padre del mundo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento la tardanza, aquí tienen otro capitulo, espero que les guste**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

Cuando entraron en la casa, Fuji dijo a Eiji que llevara a Ryoma a su habitación y se quedara con él, mientras el hablaría con su familia y les contaba todo con calma, luego subiría, el pelirrojo no protesto savia que Fuji podía manejar las cosas y que la familia de él no reaccionaria mal, además su joven amante necesitaba descansar, así que se encamino hacia el cuarto de Fuji con Ryoma abrazado a él.

Fuji los miro mientras subían las escaleras, luego se fue al comedor donde estaba su familia esperando pacientemente para saber que pasaba, para su sorpresa también estaba en casa su hermano Yuuta y el insoportable de su novio Mizuki, el se sentó y conto todo a su familia, hasta lo de los zumos de Inui, los cuales eran los culpables de todo aquel lio, su hermana sonrió pensando " así que no me equivoque, que ilusión seré tía", su madre lo miro.

- Por supuesto que puede quedarse cuanto quiera, que ilusión seré una abuela joven- dijo su madre sonriendo despreocupadamente.

- Syusuke, estamos para apoyarte, ya lo sabes, pero me niego a ser llamado abuelo a mi edad, aparte de eso enhorabuena hijo- dijo su padre dando el tema por zanjado

- Pues qué bien, seré tío- fue la respuesta de Yuuta, como si lo oído fuera lo más cotidiano del mundo.

Mizuki no salía de su asombro, no solo por el relato de Syusuke Fuji sino por la reacción que tubo la familia.

- Como es posible que todos actuéis como si fuera una noticia de lo más habitual- dijo susurrando a su novio Yuuta

- Es Syusuke- esa fue toda la respuesta que dio el, mientras se encogía de hombros

"Esta familia no es normal" pensó Mizuki, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una gran idea, y mientras jugaba con su pelo miro con intensidad a su novio, " tengo que conseguir un poco de ese zumo" pensó el sonriendo

Yuuta al ver esa sonrisa supo que estaba en problemas, " de todos los días que pude traerle, tuve que escoger este" pensó mientras gemía internamente.

Fuji entro en su cuarto y vio que Ryoma se había dormido llorando, tambien vio a Eiji sentado a su lado acariciando el pelo del joven, el pelirrojo lo miro.

- Como fue la charla ¿lo han tomado bien?- pregunto él a su amante sádico

- Oh sí, mi madre y mi hermana están encantadas con la idea del bebe, y mi padre quiere que piense un apodo pues parece que se considera demasiado joven para ser llamado abuelo- dijo el sonriendo

El pelirrojo se echo a reír, el ya se lo había contado a su familia y todos estaban contentos, sus hermanas ya andaban pensando en comprar vestiditos pues decían que sería niña por tradición familiar, mientras que el les dijo que sería un niño, no es que le importara si era niño o niña, el amaría igual a su bebe, pero así fastidiaba un poco a sus hermanas.

- Todo sería perfecto si el padre de Ryoma no hubiera reaccionado como si fuéramos unos criminales- se quejo Eiji- mi familia ya lo sabe y están felices con la idea, ¿ porque todo lo mas difícil tuvo que tocarle a Ryoma?- pregunto él con tristeza

Fuji se sentó al lado de su pelirrojo, pensando en la pregunta y el tampoco savia porque, Ryoma era el que debería pasar por el embarazo, el que tenía que renunciar a su amado tenis y ahora tenía que pasar también por el dolor de las palabras de su padre, aquello no parecía justo y ellos solo podían permanecer a su lado intentando aliviar toda la carga que había sido puesta sobre el joven

- Realmente no es justo- dijo el sádico suspirando.

A la mañana siguiente

En su frenética carrera hacia el baño Ryoma se cruzo con un adormilado Yuuta que acabo en el suelo, producto del empujón y el sobresalto por la carrera de Ryoma, poco después aparecieron Eiji y Syusuke el cual ayudo a su hermano a levantarse, también se asomo la madre de ellos

- Ah que recuerdos, yo estuve así hasta el 5 mes con vosotros, fue un horror- y con una sonrisa se alejo mientras les decía que el desayuno estaría listo en 10 min

Ryoma al escucharla decir aquello con tanta felicidad le dieron ganas de estrangularla, pero se contuvo, pues dudaba que a su sádico amante le gustase que el estrangulase a su madre en un ataque de furia hormonal.

Durante el desayuno, Ryoma tuvo que escuchar la historia de los 3 embarazos de la madre de Syusuke, ella lo contaba sonriendo, pero a él le dieron ganas de llorar de miedo ante la idea de pasar por todo eso, parece ser que Syusuke ya era sádico hasta en el vientre de su madre pues según ella fue el peor embarazo de los tres.

- Recuerdo que escogía las noches para ponerse a patear mi barriga como un loco y no podía dormir bien- dijo sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento- y sentía tantos ardores de estomago que pensaba que tenia fuego en el estomago- comento echándose a reír

- Genial mi vida será un infierno durante los próximos meses- comento el suspiro resignado

- Saa.. puede que no- dijo Syusuke luego miro a su madre- mama estas asustando a mi pobre Ryoma

Ahora Ryoma quería matar a su amante sádico, por dios madre e hijo eran igual de sádicos solo eso explicaba que encontraran todo eso divertido, aunque intentaba que no se notara le dolía saber que su padre era el único que estaba en contra de ellos y de su bebe, pero el se había prometido ser fuerte y lo seria, aunque su corazón doliera tanto al pensar en su padre.

Mientras ellos desayunaban con calma, Mizuki esperaba fuera de la cocina pues Syusuke no le había dejado entrar a desayunar con ellos, Mizuki pensaba que era por ser rivales o eso le gustaba creer, pero la realidad es que Syusuke lo odiaba y aprovechaba toda ocasión que tenia para dejarlo claro

- Aniki, deja que entre a desayunas con nosotros Mizuki- dijo muy molesto Yuuta- o me esperare a desayunar con el- dijo en plan amenaza

- Saa.. come Yuuta que no quiero que caigas enfermo- dijo Syusuke

- Y Mizuki- pregunto Yuuta

- Ese quien es , vamos, vamos, desayuna- respondió el ignorando las protestas de su hermano

Yuuta suspiro resignado y comenzó a desayunar, Mizuki escucho todo desde donde estaba y pensó " tranquilo Yuuta es solo sana rivalidad ", la verdad es que Syusuke tardo mucho más que de costumbre en desayunar, pero Yuuta no protesto más, sabía que era una batalla perdida, cuando Mizuki pudo por fin entrar a desayunar, Yuuta se quedo con él, debía resignarse pues dudaba que las cosas cambiasen algún día.

Decidieron salir a pasear, Syusuke decidió invitar a su hermano a ir con ellos.

- Yuuta ven con nosotros a pasear- dijo él en un tono que estaba a mitad entre una petición y una orden

- Aniki, solo iré si puede venir Mizuki también- dijo Yuuta mirando seriamente a su hermano

-¿ quién es ese? - dijo Fuji con tono de ingenuidad

- Se que bromeas, no puedes olvidar a tu eterno rival - respondió Mizuki mientras Yuuta suspiraba resignado

- Saa.. eres tú, mira que olvidarme, claro Mizumi puede venir también- dijo el

- Es Mizuki - dijo un poco molesto mientras seguía enrollando su dedo en un mechón de pelo

Ryoma sentía un poco de lastima por Yuuta, pero el también detestaba a Mizuki, antes de salir la hermana de Fuji llamo a Ryoma y le pidió que se sentara a su lado.

- Ven te echare las cartas, ten barájalas y luego haz tres montones y dime cual te quedas- dijo ella explicándole a Ryoma lo que tenía que hacer

Ryoma izo lo que ella dijo, la hermana de Fuji le daba un poco de miedo y por si acaso sus poderes eran reales, no quería arriesgarse a ser maldecido, que ya tenía suficiente encima.

- Vamos a ver, mmm hoy una parte de tu tristeza comenzara a disiparse, te esperan grandes retos, y un joven de tu pasado regresara a tu vida pronto- le dijo sonriendo

Fuji desde detrás lanzo una mirada a su joven amante, "va a tener que explicarme quien es ese joven de su pasado", pensó el sádico y Ryoma sintió un escalofrió.

- Dime Ryo-chan, de que joven de tu pasado hablaba mi hermana- pregunto Fuji nada más salir de su casa, su tono de voz prometía mucho dolor a ese que supuestamente pretendía regresar a la vida de su joven amante.

- No tengo ni idea, como no sea Kevin- respondió pensativo sin darse cuenta que la mención de aquel chico no gusto nada a su amante sádico- hace mucho que no sé nada de él, desde aquel torneo en estados unidos.

- Saa... ¿os llegasteis a hacer íntimos?- pregunto Fuji

- No, fue bien al principio pero luego se volvió ... incomodo- contesto el recordando como el rubio estadounidense se le declaro y le beso, pero él no podía corresponderle ya estaba enamorado de sus amantes

- Nya, ese chico no me caía bien, recuerdo que te oí contarle a Momo que se lanzo sobre ti, no lo quiero cerca, nya- dijo Eiji

Ryoma se sonrojo al oír al pelirrojo

- Vaya eres un pequeño seductor - dijo Mizuki, inmediatamente fue fulminado por los dos hermanos, el sonrió como si no fuera con el

En casa de la familia Echicen, Nanjiroh no había podido dormir casi nada, tenía que hablar con su hijo, no es que estuviera feliz con todo lo que su hijo le conto ayer, pero el debía disculparse no quería perderle, pero ni siquiera savia donde estaba y su mujer no le hablaba, hasta su sobrina lo miraba mal, amaba a su hijo y se disculparía con el pero que iba a decirle, " hijo perdóname por todo lo de ayer, sigo sin estar bien con todo esto pero intentare adaptarme" pensó que no estaba del todo mal como disculpa, el problema era que quería a su hijo de regreso a casa pero no quería tener que ver a sus amantes, pero no podía decirle eso a su hijo, suspiro y decidió salir a dar una vuelta, cualquier cosa era mejor que permanecer en casa.

El grupo de chicos paro en el parque donde estaban las pistas de tenis, no fue planeado solo acabaron allí de casualidad, un par de chicos reconocieron a Ryoma y le retaron a un partido, pero al negarse el, comenzaron a meterse con ellos

- Que pasa, no savia que fueras un cobarde, debe ser que no eres tan bueno como dicen- dijo uno de ellos

Ryoma suspiro, si por él fuera tendría ese partido, pues dudaba que esos dos le sirvieran ni de calentamiento, pero Syusuke jamás le dejaría, para colmo los insultos de esos estaban cansando a sus dos amantes.

- Saa.. Ryoma está lesionado, pero si quieres yo puedo jugar contra ustedes- dijo Syusuke cortando con la palabrería de aquellos chicos

- Nya no te olvides de mi- dijo Eiji

Acabaron jugando un partido de dobles, " pobres idiotas, no saben lo que van a sufrir" pensó Ryoma, sus amantes estaban molestos y esos chicos pagarían con una gran humillación el haberles molestado.

Pasados unos minutos Ryoma se aburría y decidió ir a comprarse algo de beber, así que dejo a Yuuta y Mizuki viendo el partido y se alejo sin decirles nada.

Por desgracia en la máquina de bebidas mas cercana no quedaban batidos y el se moría por un batido de chocolate, así que decidió acercarse a una tienda cercana a comprar uno, justo cuando estaba llegando vio venir de frente a su padre, Ryoma se quedo congelado, tenía miedo de la reacción de su padre al verle.

Nanjiroh paseaba sin rumbo sumido en sus pensamientos cuando vio frente a él a su hijo, el estaba solo y tal vez era su oportunidad de que el chico le perdonase, decidió intentarlo

- Hijo, yo... ¿ podemos hablar?- dijo Nanjiroh temiendo que su hijo se negara

- Para que, ya dejaste claro que te avergüenzas de mi y que no me querías cerca- respondió dolido

- Yo lamento como reaccione ayer, no me avergüenzo de ti solo fue demasiada información para asimilar en poco rato y bueno sé que no tengo disculpa, aun ando intentando asimilar todo lo que dijiste, pero si tu eres feliz yo lo acepto, solo dame tiempo para asumirlo todo- dijo Nanjiroh esforzándose por expresar a su hijo como se sentía

Ryoma escucho a sus amantes llamarle, miro a su padre - Syusuke, Eiji estoy aquí - les grito y volvió a mirar a su padre mientras sus amantes se colocaban a su lado, Syusuke fulminaba con la mirada al padre de su joven amante, después de lo de ayer no se fiaba mucho del hombre.

- Papa, esto no se arregla con solo sentirlo, aun así lo intentare, pero recuerda esto, si no puedes aceptarles a ellos me perderás a mi también, no es negociable- dijo el joven mirando a su padre con un poco de tristeza

- Lo acepto solo, supongo que necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea- dijo Nanjiroh suspirando- por favor ven a casa, bueno los tres vengan, tu madre está muy triste desde ayer, hazlo al menos por ella, no pido que te quedes pero que al menos que te vea ella para que se calme

Ryoma miro a sus amantes y estos le dijeron que si con la cabeza, así que acordaron que irían a cenar, pues ya era tarde para avisar a la familia de Fuji sobre la comida y debían irse, Nanjiroh se sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que su hijo intentaría perdonarle y que aun podían intentar arreglar las cosas.

Fueron a buscar a Yuuta y Mizuki para irse a casa.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- le pregunto Syusuke, si por el fuese su joven amante no volvería a acercarse a su padre pero savia que para el chico era importante

- Conozco a mi padre y sé que está arrepentido de lo ocurrido ayer, pero también se que una parte de él sigue pensando que todo esto está mal- dijo suspirando- así que no sé como sentirme la verdad.

Despues de comer, Yuuta y Mizuki se despidieron de todos

- Aniki.. esto nosotros nos vamos..cuídense- dijo Yuuta deseando alejarse de su hermano, con todo eso del tema del embarazo prefería a Mizuki lejos de su familia y se fue arrastrando a su novio con él.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer los tres chicos se despidieron de la familia de Fuji y se encaminaron a casa de Ryoma, deseando que esta vez todo fuese mejor que la noche anterior.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por la madre de Ryoma, que estaba deseando ver a su hijo.

- Hijo que alegría- dijo abrazándole- me alegra que estéis vosotros dos también - dijo ella abrazando también a Syusuke y Eiji - la cena estará pronto, así que pasad y poneos cómodos

Ellos se dieron cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba Rinko y decidieron aparentar normalidad, la pobre mujer intentaba que todos estuvieran cómodos, bueno todos menos Nanjiroh, a él le lanzaba miradas asesinas cada vez que pasaba cerca de él.

Durante la cena todos se esforzaron por que el ambiente fuera relajado pero sin mucho éxito, aun se notaba la tensión del día anterior en cada uno de ellos y para acabar de arreglarlo se oyó la puerta abrirse y a un hombre caminar hacia donde ellos estaban

- Chibisuke donde estas, ¿no vas a darme un recibimiento como me merezco?- dijo Ryoga mientras cogía a su hermano y lo estrechaba fuerte

- Ryoga suéltame idiota- dijo Ryoma muy molesto- y no mereces recibimiento ninguno

- Eres cruel, con todo lo que yo te quiero- dijo Ryoga fingiendo estar dolido

" Estúpido" susurro el joven, Syusuke y Eiji miraban sin tener muy claro quién era ese tipo, pero Fuji ya tenía claro que no le caía nada bien.

Rinko abrazo a Ryoga contenta de tenerle de nuevo en casa

- Que tal viejo, ¿aun puedes moverte decentemente?- dijo Ryoga a modo de saludo a su padre

- Bienvenido, seguro que me muevo mejor que tu- gruño Nanjiroh

- Chibisuke no vas a presentarme a tus amigos- dijo el mirando ahora a Syusuke y Eiji

- No veo porque debería, pero bueno, este es Syusuke Fuji y el es Eiji Kikumaru, el idiota este es por desgracia mi hermano Ryoga- dijo el joven

Eiji pareció congeniar bien con Ryoga, claro que casi todo el mundo quería a Eiji, pero con Fuji fue distinto su hermano lo miraba con recelo y claro esta Fuji no se dejaría intimidar por nadie así que le devolvía las miradas.

Ryoga también se percato del ambiente tan tenso que había, algo no andaba bien, además noto la mirada triste de su hermano y quería saber que pasaba el odiaba sentir que algo se le escapaba.

- Chibisuke, ven - dijo agarrando a su hermano por el brazo sin darle tiempo a protestar

Syusuke deseo seguirles, pero sabía que lo mejor era permanecer allí sentado al menos por ahora.

- Que está pasando- dijo Ryoga directamente cuando entraron al cuarto de Ryoma

- No sé qué quieres decir no pasa nada- dijo el pero sin mirar a su hermano

- No mientas, se te da fatal- le respondió

Ryoma no quería contarle nada a su hermano, ellos nunca fueron lo que se dice muy unidos, pero tampoco sabía cuánto se quedaría así que lo mejor era pasar por esto cuanto antes, el le conto todo a su hermano, que era gay, que tenía dos novios y eran los que acababa de conocer, su embarazo y la pelea del día anterior, además de la posterior disculpa de su padre, cuando acabo de hablar estaba llorando otra vez y maldiciendo a sus malditas hormonas .

Ryoga abrazo a su hermano, el no fue un buen hermano nunca pero ahora viendo a Ryoma llorar así, el solo quería abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo, cuanto más lo pensaba mas furioso se ponía.

- Ese maldito viejo me va a oír- dijo mientras se levantaba enfadado.

- Ryoga espera, donde vas, frena no hagas nada- gritaba Ryoma a su hermano sin saber como frenarle, jamás le vio tan enfadado y de esto no saldría nada bueno.


End file.
